Fortune Cookie
by December'sRose
Summary: It’s funny how a small piece of paper can bring two lovebirds together WallyxKuki


Title: Fortune Cookie

Rated T

Summary: It's funny how a small piece of paper can bring two lovebirds together wallyxkuki

Disclaimer: I don't own KND

A/N here's another one of my wallyxkuki one shots for you guys! Don't forget to review!

"Look! Mine says I'll be famous someday!" Kuki squealed as she read her fortune off of the tiny piece of paper.

"That's cool Numbuh 3! Mine says my future will be bright and full of pleasure," Hoagie grinned.

"Oh, let me see!"

Wally let out a groan of boredom, not even bothering to open his cookie. Kuki had just come back from a Chinese restaurant and brought back a bunch of fortune cookies for the team to share. Sunday was going by way to slow for him; there was nothing on television, he had already read his comics and no missions had been reported that day. It was just too . . .boring! He actually couldn't wait for school to start the next morning so he would be able to form another escape plan. That at least gave him something to do.

"Those fortunes are so stupid! They're not real and she's still re-reading that piece of paper," he muttered quietly to Abby, who was absorbed in one of her newest magazines.

"Just let the girl have fun, why don't you? Believing in fortunes won't kill you," the girl muttered back. Kuki and Hoagie were to busy reading to notice. Wally sighed and glanced down at his cookie, picking it up and examining it with frowned eyes.

"I still think they're stupid," he muttered again, chucking his cookie across the room. It landed right beside the Japanese girl.

"Whatever," Abby muttered as Kuki picked it up.

"Numbuh 4! You dropped yours!" Kuki said happily waving at him from across the room.

"So. . ." He retorted grumpily. Of course, his bad mood was not sensed by her.

"Can I open it Numbuh 4? Please? I want to read what yours says!"

"Knock your self out, it's not like I care,"

Hoagie sighed. He wasn't really into the fortunes. He was just playing along because he knew Abby and Wally wouldn't. What he didn't get though was how Wally could just ruin someone's fun just because he wasn't having fun!

Thankfully, Kuki was oblivious to sarcasm. She eagerly snapped the small cookie in half and retrieved the paper within it. An excited squeal escaped from her mouth when she read it silently.

"What? What does it say?" Wally asked, becoming interested because of Kuki's reaction. Kuki frowned at him.

"I thought you didn't care what it said," she accused. Hoagie blinked; It looked like she was paying attention to Wally's words after all.

"She's got a point," Abby smirked from behind her magazine, turning a page while Wally shot her a 'you're not helping' glare.

"Come on! Just let me see it!"  
"No!"  
"Hey, it's my cookie!"

"No!"

"Just show it to me!"

Kuki made a face at him before giving in.  
"Fine silly, it says that you're going to find true love!"  
"What?" Wally cried as Hoagie and Abby broke out in hysterical fits of laughter.

"That was a good one Kuki, what does it really say?" Hoagie smirked as he looked as his best friend's disgruntled face.

"No, it says right here that he's going to find true love!" Kuki protested.

"Are you sure that cookie was his? I mean, we all know that Numbuh 4 is going to die old and alone and no one is ever going to find his body!" Hoagie teased. Abby held back a giggle; she didn't want Hoagie to think she thought that that one joke was actually funny.

"Well, I think Wally is going to find true love!" Kuki said happily, causing a blush to form across his cheeks.

"Numbuh 5 doesn't, Wally's too bitter to have a girlfriend," Abby retorted making Hoagie and her going into another fit of giggles.

"Oh right, you guys are a real help you know that!" Wally cried sarcastically to his snickering teammates. Kuki smiled.

"Numbuh 4 don't you think you're going to find true love?" she asked him, looking at him with big, raven eyes. Wally blinked and stared at her.

"Are you crazy? There's no way I'm ever gonna' fall in love with some cruddy girl!" he protested, causing Abby and Hoagie to stop giggling and shake their heads at him. If only Wally would learn to just keep his big mouth shut. Kuki's eyes looked at him for a moment. Wally couldn't read her face, she didn't appear sad or angry so he ignored it and continued.

"I mean, love is so stupid!" he continued, not noticing the tears forming in the Japanese girl's eyes. "It's so pointless, it doesn't do anything for ya' except make us feel all stupid and mushy! There's no way I'll ever fall in love with some stupid, cruddy girl who'll try and make me feel like that!" he concluded again, aware that his point had already come across Kuki, who was now staring at him with sad and angry eyes.

"Love is not stupid!" she cried at him angrily. She clenched the small paper in her hand and ran out of the room towards her room, disappearing behind the flimsy curtain.

Kuki left behind silence that seemed to glare at him. When neither Abby nor Hoagie made a comment, Wally knew he had gone too far.

"Oh crud. . ." he muttered bitterly, picking up the nearest object which happened to be a broken piece of a fortune cookie and chucked it.

"You'll never understand," Hoagie declared in annoyance as he got up and walked towards the kitchen in an attempt to get away from the scene. Wally glanced at Abby, who hadn't said a word since Kuki's departure.

"Well?" he asked, frowning.

Abby looked over her magazine.

"Well what?" she retorted, annoyed at the interruption.

"Isn't this the time where you call me stupid or something?"

Abby shook her head.  
"Nope, I don't need to waste my breath and call you stupid because you already know that you're stupid. Why hear it from me?"  
"You know what, thanks!" Wally told her sarcastically again. Abby returned to her magazine.

"Just go talk to her, I'm sure she'll forgive you soon enough," she advised, becoming interested in an article about her favorite singer.

Wally sighed. He knew Abby was right, he just hated being the first one to apologize.

Even before he reached Kuki's room, he could hear the young girl's sniffles from inside. He shook his head.

'You know that she likes ya' stupid, why can't you tell her how you feel about her?' he spat at himself. Taking a deep sigh, he pulled the curtain aside and entered the room without any invitation.

"Kuki?" he asked uncertainly, awaiting for her to throw a stuffed animal at him and yell at him to leave her alone. When that didn't happen he took another step in the room. Kuki didn't bother to look up and her sobs died to faint sniffles.

"Look, Kuki I'm sorry," he said quickly. When his words caused no reaction he continued.

"I know I can be a jerk sometimes. I know I don't think when I'm supposed to. I know I say things that I don't mean. . ."

Finally, Kuki raised her head up and turned to look at a nervous Wally standing by the doorway.

"I didn't mean what I said in there earlier. It was just the fact that I might actually fall in love one day was kind of weird. . ."  
"So, are you saying that you might fall in love, like the fortune said?" Kuki asked quietly. Wally gulped as a blush stretched across his cheeks.

"I. . .I'm not sure. There is one girl I like, but I don't know if she likes me back that way. I don't want to make the first move. . ."  
"Then I'll make the first move. . ."

Wally blinked as Kuki stood up from her bed and faced him, a blush painted upon her cheeks as well.

"Wally, I've always liked you but I was never sure if you felt the same way until now. . ."  
"How did you know I was talking about you?" he asked surprised.

Kuki smiled.  
"I didn't, but you just confirmed it for me. You like me don't you?"

Wally wondered how red he was at the moment and nodded silently.

"I like you too. I wasn't sure if you liked me back so I kept it a secret," Kuki explained. Wally watched as she walked up in front of him.

"Kuki. . ."he started saying but was cut off as Kuki pressed her lips against his softly.

Was this really happening? Was Kuki really kissing him? Wally blinked again as Kuki backed off, blushing as red as a tomato now. Wally grinned.

"So do you want to do something later? You know, like a date?" he asked, and watched as the young girl's eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah! Let's go to that Chinese restaurant! Their food is really great and it's not that expensive at all!"

"Okay, I'll take you over there," he said as Kuki hugged him. Wally smiled to himself. Well, that Chinese restaurant was who he had to thank for all of this in the first place. Who knew, maybe there was another fortune, just waiting for him to open.

A/N thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review and tell me how you guys liked this!


End file.
